staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 września 1995
TVP 1 7.00 Rolnictwo na świecie: Estonia (1) 7.15 Tańce polskie: Kurpie zielone 7.35 Notowania 8.05 Tęczowy Music-Box 8.30 "Droga do Avonlea": "Zwycięstwo" (26) - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 9.25 Teleranek 9.50 Tut Turu 10.00 Kukułka - program dla dzieci 10.10 W Starym Kinie: "Pani Miniver" - dramat prod. angielskiej (1942 r., 68 min) 11.40 Życie na czerwono (10) Niebo i my - serial dok. Michała Bukojemskiego 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja modlitwy Ojca Świętego 12.20 Opinie: Kto wygra wybory? - pr. publicystyczny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.40 Pieprz i wanilia - z wyspy na wyspę: Wyspa kobiet 14.15 Seriale wszech czasów: "Czterej pancerni i pies" (10/21): "Kwadrans po nieparzystej" - serial TVP (z teletekstem) 15.15 Od przedszkola do Opola 16.00 Kultura duchowa narodu: Potęga smaku (3) 16.50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Śmiechu warte 17.50 DTV - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 18.05 "Dr Quinn" (40) - serial prod. USA (z teletekstem) 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 "Uśmiech losu" (15/16) - serial prod. USA 21.05 Akropoland - program satyryczny 21.20 Vaya con dios - pr. rozrywkowy 21.40 Racja stanu - pr. publicystyczny 22.10 Sportowa niedziela, w tym finał Turnieju Bokserskiego im. Feliksa Stamma 23.10 Burza - lekcja historii (powt.) 23.35 Bohaterowie, skandaliści i inni: Franciszek Maśluszczak 0.05 "Gwiazda Polarna" - film fab. prod. USA (1942 r., 106 min) 1.50 Wokół wielkiej sceny - magazyn operowy Piotra Nędzyńskiego 2.35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 7.30 Film dla niesłyszących: "Uśmiech losu" (15/16) - serial prod. USA 8.15 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.30 Program lokalny 9.30 Powitanie 9.35 Komentarz polityczny 10.00 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Odmieniać nazwiska czy ich nie odmieniać 10.15 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 11.15 Się kręci: Przystanek Woodstock Czymanowo '95 - program Jurka Owsiaka 11.55 Perły z lamusa: "Pięć grobów do Kairu" - film fab prod. USA (1943 r., 91 min) 13.45 Studio sport: Maraton Warszawski 14.00 Studio sport: I liga piłki nożnej: Stal Mielec - Olimpia Poznań 14.50 Studio sport: Maraton Warszawski 15.10 Familiada - teleturniej 15.40 "Radio Romans" (30) - serial TVP 16.10 Magia Davida Copperfielda: Latać jak we śnie 17.00 "Beverly Hills 90210" (52) - serial prod. USA 17.50 Halo Dwójka 18.00 Program lokalny 18.10 Legendy i nadzieje: Międzynarodowy Konkurs Planistyczny im. Fryderyka Chopina 19.05 Gra - teleturniej 19.35 "Przygody Animków" (51) - serial anim. prod. USA 20.00 Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Świata w gimnastyce artystycznej oraz Mistrzostwa Europy w skokach przez przeszkody 21.00 Panorama 21.40 "Pola śmierci" - dramat wojenny prod. angielskiej (1984 r., 136 min) 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Magazyn jazzowy 0.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 8.00 Powitanie, program dnia 8.10 Studio Kontakt (powt.) 8.55 Zawsze wierni - film dok. 9.45 Mój dom - program poradnikowy 10.15 Królowie mórz - film krajoznawczy 10.45 Poranek muzyczny: W kręgu Chopina - Dzieje Konkursów Chopinowskich 11.20 Niedziela z gwiazdą - Ewa Błaszczyk 11.30 Kraków. Krupnicza 22 - reportaż 12.00 Polskie ABC - program dla dzieci 12.45 Piraci - teleturniej 13.15 Zamek Eureki - film dla dzieci 13.40 Niedziela z gwiazdą - Ewa Błaszczyk 13.50 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... 14.00 Sylwetki: Powrót Stefana Boruszkiewicza 14.25 Ojczyzna polszczyzna 14.40 Niedziela z gwiazdą - Ewa Błaszczyk 15.10 Spotkania z prof. Wiktorem Zinem 15.30 Rozmowy ze zgryzem - Ewa Błaszczyk 16.00 Powitanie, program dnia 16.05 Biografie: Jalu Kurek - film dok. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Klementynka - serial anim. dla dzieci 17.40 Wspomnień czar: KRÓLOWA PRZEDMIEŚCIA - film archiwalny 18.55 Niedziela z gwiazdą - Ewa Błaszczyk 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Radio Powstańcze Błyskawica 20.00 Divertimento c-moll - program artystyczny 20.35 Niedziela z gwiazdą - Ewa Błaszczyk 21.00 WIGILIA - film pol. 22.25 Niedziela z gwiazdą - Ewa Błaszczyk 22.40 Program na poniedziałek 22.45 Czar par - turniej par małżeńskich 0.05 Szela: Hej bystra woda 0.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 8.00 Jesteśmy - pr. Red. Katolickiej 8.30 "Hullaballoo" (13) 8.45 "Dig i Dug" (12) - serial 9.00 Filmy anim. dla dzieci 9.20 Smakosze i rozkosze 9.30 Maski - mag. 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 "Daktari" (38) - serial 11.55 "Gdzie jest noga Zeusa ?" - film franc. 13.40 "Odyseja" (17) - serial dla dzieci 14.10 Wędrówki myśli 14.40 Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Świata na Żużlu - Bydgoszcz '95 18.30 "Columbo" - serial krym. USA 19.45 Kostka szczęścia - losowanie 19.50 Informacje 20.05 "Na południe" (3) 20.55 "Anna tysiąca dni" - film USA 23.30 Na każdy temat 0.30 Pożegnanie WOT 8.35 Halo Gmina 8.50 Moda i okolice 9.05 W-wski mag. historyczny 9.30 Crystal 12.15 Leksykon katolicki 12.30 Stara Warszawa 12.45 Sport 13.00 Religie i Kościoły w Polsce: Allah Akbar 14.50 ZOO bez krat 15.10-16.50 Pasmo wspólne 15.10 Mały Lord Fauntleroy - serial 15.35 Świat przyrody: Stawką jest życie 16.50 Pokochać taniec 17.10 Teleturniej W-wski 17.20-18.00 Pasmo wspólne 17.20 Nie czekaj - ang. serial komediowy 18.00 TKW 18.10 Warszawskie premiery 18.30 Klub podróżników 19.00 Motowot 19.30-21.45 Pasmo wspólne 19.30 Siedem cudów świata - serial pop. nauk. BBC 20.00 Sterowane przeznaczenie - film kanad. 21.45 Sport 22.15 Męski striptiz 22.45 Szok TIWI 23.15 Prawnicy TV 3 Lublin 8.00 Przygody Piotrków 8.30 Panorama 8.40 Wędrówki TPZ 9.00 Wbrew wszystkim 9.30 Koncert życzeń 10.15 Przyjaciele wesołego diabła 11.15 Moto-świat 12.10 Album lubelski 12.40 Spotkanie z prof. W. Zinnem 13.15 Komputerowa pułapka 15.10-17.00 Pasmo wspólne 15.10 Mały Lord Fauntleroy - serial 15.35 Świat przyrody: Stawką jest życie 17.00 Czas dla reporterów 17.20-18.00 Pasmo wspólne 17.20 Nie czekaj - ang. serial komediowy 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Muzyczna 3 19.05 Sport 19.30-21.40 Pasmo wspólne 19.30 Siedem cudów świata - serial pop. nauk. BBC 20.00 Sterowane przeznaczenie - film kanad. 21.40 Salon 22.15 Bank nie z tej ziemi 23.35 Samochód - przebój stulecia Canal + 7.00 "Rozkodowany Bunny Bugs" (nie kodowany) 8.00 "Babar" - serial 8.30 "W głębokiej dżungli" 9.00 "Szkolne świrusy" - f. 10.40 "Pojedynek oszustów" 12.30 Wyprawy - dok. 13.30 "Mściciel na Harleyu" (nie kodowany) 14.15 "Switcharaft" (nie kodowany) 14.30 "Królewska rodzina Windsorów" - f. 17.00 Liga angielska: Newcastle - Chelsea 19.00 Nie przegap - mag. (nie kodowany) 19.30 Stop nutka - mag. (nie kodowany) 20.00 "Yves Montand" - f. 22.20 "Jean de Florette" - f. 0.25 "Manon des Sources" 2.20 Trans World Sport 3.15 "Błękitny hełm" - film FilmNet 8.00 "Cudze dzieci" 9.30 Świat cudów 10.00 "Ucieczka wielkiego słonia" 12.00 "Szlak do Santa Fe" 14.00 "Tatuś" 16.00 Liga włoska 18.00 "Zemsta świrów III" 19.35 TV E! Sylwester Stallone, Chris O'Donnell 20.25 Liga włoska 22.20 "Wall Street" 24.00 E! News Polonia 1 6.00 Jolanda - telenowela 6.45 Film fabularny 7.15 Świat sportu - program sportowy 8.10 Film dokumentalny 9.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9.50 MacGyver - serial USA 10.40 Maria - serial prod. argent. 11.30 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial policyjny 12.20 Filmy anim. dla dzieci 13.05 MacGyver - serial A 14.00 Świat sportu - magazyn sportowy 14.30 Teleshop 15.00 Nieoczekiwana zmiana miejsc - film USA 16.50 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17.20 Film dokumentalny 19.05 Magnum - serial 20.20 Film dokumentalny 21.50 MacGyver - serial USA 22.45 Nieoczekiwana zmiana miejsc - film USA 0.20 Film dokumentalny 1.10 Magnum - serial 3.00 Nieoczekiwana zmiana miejsc - film USA 4.40 Film dokumentalny PTK 2 17.15 Program lokalny 17.30 Denver - serial dla dzieci 18.00 Francja: Bretania - serial dokument. 19.05 BET w PTK 2 - program muzyczny 19.40 Zapowiedzi 20.00 Nikt nie jest doskonały - film sensacyjny USA, 1991 21.35 BET w PTK 2 - program muzyczny 21.40 Zapowiedzi 22.00 Program lokalny 22.20 Scanners - film sensacyjny USA, 1990 RTL 5:45-10:55 Blok pr. dla dzieci, m.in: 5:45 New Kids On The Block 7:00-7:55 Disney & Co.: 7:05 Classic Cartoon 7:15 Marsupilami 7:40 Podróż odkryć 7:50 Teleturniej 8:20 Mały Tom i Jerry 8:35 Mapeciątka 9:00 V.R. Troopers - serial 9:25 Dzień dobry, niedziela! - talk show 9:30-11:25 Team Disney: 9:35 Aladyn 10:05 Emerald Cove - serial 10:15 Splatterdome - teleturniej 10:25 Bubbles - mag. ciekawostek 10:30 Quiz 10:55 Z powrotem w przeszłość - serial 11:50 Potwór z bagien - serial 12:40 Kto tu jest szefem? - serial 13:10 Sport: Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Portugalii w Estoril 16:35 Mag. sportów motor. 16:50 Drużyna A 17:45 Orły - serial 18:45 Wiadomości 19:10 Exclusiv special: Michael Schumacher - mag. 20:15 Kein Pardon - komed, Niemcy 1992 22:10 Spiegel TV - mag. 22:55 Prime Time: Brylanty carów - film dok. 23:20 Eden - serial 23:50 Playboy - mag. erot. 0:20 Kanał 4: Donner's Tag - show 0:55 Studio sport: Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Por- tugalii 2:55 Kto tu jest szefem? 3:20 Ilona Christen 4:10 Hans Meiser 5:05 Explosiv RTL2 5:35 Duszą i ciałem - serial 6:25 Benny Hill extra - show 8:10 Ucieczka o północy - film sensacyjny, USA 1988 10:30 Remembrance of Love - dramat, USA 1982, reż. Jack Smight 12:20 Hotzpotz - za kulisami reklam 12:45 Bravo TV - magazyn muzyczny 14:55 Bravo Girl - magazyn 16:15 Wrestling WWF 18:05 Rewolwer i melonik - serial 19:00 Wiadomości 19:15 Proszę o uśmiech - show 20:15 Dr Quinn - serial USA 21:10 Strażnik Teksasu - serial USA 22:15 Krzyknąć diabłu w twarz - ang. film sensacyjny, 1976, reż. Peter R. Hunt 23:50 Odlot - film obyczajowy, USA 1971, reż. Milos Forman 1:25 Wiad. 1:55 Magazyn reklamowy 2:25 Bravo TV 4:10 Krzyknąć diabłu w twarz - ang. film sensacyjny, 1976, reż. Peter R. Hunt Pro 7 5:10 Riptide - serial 5:55 Parker Lewis - serial 6:20-11:25 Seriale anim, m.in: 6:20 Duch z kosmosu 7:15 Heathcliff i Marmaduke 8:05 Gang Yogiego 8:35 Scooby i Scrappy Doo 9:30 Królik Bugs 10:00 Batman 10:55 Simpsonowie 11:25 Podróż na dno morza - serial 12:25 Jane Goodall i świat zwierząt - ser. przyr. 13:30 Indyjski grobowiec - niem-wł-fr. film przyg, 1959 15:30 Na dobre i na złe - komed, USA 1988 17:25 Diagnoza: morderstwo - serial 18:25 Babylon 5 - serial 19:25 HYPNO - show 19:55 Wiad. 20:15 The Power of One - film obycz, USA/Francja 1992 22:35 Rewir palmowej plaży - serial 23:30 Mucha 2 - film fantast., USA 1988 1:25 Dwóch na dwóch - talk show 1:55 Wiad. 2:05 Fallen Angels - film krym, USA 1991 3:35 Wiad. 3:45 Jane Goodall i świat zwierząt - ser. przyr. 4:35 Wiad. 4:45 Uliczny flirt - randka z nieznajomym NBC Super Channel 5:30 Wiad. NBC 6:00 Tydzień w biznesie - mag. 6:30 Wiad. NBC 7:00 Po prostu biznes - mag. 7:30 Europa Journal - mag. 8:00 Wiad. ITN 8:30 Gospodarka na świecie 9:00 Bitwa powietrzna - ser. dok. 10:00 Dwudziesty wiek - ser. dok 11:00 Supersklep 12:00 Grupa pana McLaughlina - mag. publ. 12:30 Europa 2000 - mag. 13:00 Styl życia - mag. 13:30 Mag. jazzowy 14:00 Studio sport: tenis - półfinał Pucharu Davisa 15:00 Tydzień w baseballu - mag. sport. 15:30 Studio sport: X Kulture 16:00 Sport: wyścigi samochodowe - International Touring Cars 17:00 Studio sport: wyścigi samochodowe - ADAC Touring Cars 18:00 Wiad. ITN 18:30 Videofashion! - mag. mody 19:00 Studio sport: tenis - Puchar Davisa 21:30 Wiad. ITN 22:00 Studio sport: tenis - Puchar Davisa 23:00 Studio sport: golf - Andersen Consulting 0:00 Sport: tenis - Puchar Davisa 1:00 Mag. jazzowy 1:30 Wieczór z Jay Leno - show 2:30 Selina Scott - talk show 3:30 Mag. jazzowy 4:00 Geraldo Rivera - talk show 5:00 Grupa pana McLaughlina - mag. publ. Sat 1 6:45 Pastor Tiki - mag. relig. dla dzieci 6:55 Cagney & Lacey - serial 7:45 Catwalk - serial 8:30 Słoneczny patrol - serial 9:20 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial 10:10 Charge of the Lancers - film przyg, USA 1953 11:30 Thunder Over Arizona - western, USA 1956, reż. Joseph Kane 12:55 Muß i denn zum Städtele hinaus - niem. film obycz, 1962 14:30 Zwariowałem dla ciebie - film obycz, USA 1985 16:30 Północ - Południe - serial 18:15 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 19:00 Wiad. 19:10 Sport w SAT 1: piłka nożna 20:15 Der Clan der Anna Voss (5/6) - niem. film obycz, 1994 22:05 Dyskusja w wieży - talk show 23:30 24 godziny - mag. rep. 0:00 Widziane w ten sposób - rozważania nad czasem 0:05 Dzień Niepodległości - melodram, USA 1983, reż. Robert Mandel 2:00 Północ - Południe - serial 3:40 Zwariowałem dla ciebie - film obycz, USA 1985 3sat 8:00 Panorama alpejska 8:50 Historia literatury: Robert Gernhardt 9:00 Wiad. 9:05 Wesoły zielenik - pr. poet-muz. 9:35 70. urodziny Ernsta Jandla - pr. jubileusz. 10:05 Potęga muzyki: Kompozytor Rolf Liebermann 11:00 Oskarżony: Lee Harvey Oswald: Telewizyjny proces domniemanego zabójcy prezydenta Kennedy'ego (ost.) 12:00 Litera- tura niemiecka od r. 1945: Lata 1969-79 13:00 Wiad. 13:05 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 13:30 Wędrówki po kraju: Lepiej umrzeć, niż być niewolnikiem 13:45 Klub literacki 15:00 Brzmienie Austrii - mag. muz-krajoznaw. 16:00 Niemcy i ich domowe barki - film dok. 16:30 Migawki z Zagłębia Saary 16:35 Mag. kult. ARD 17:00 Cmentarze w Saksonii 17:30 Austria - miasto i wieś 18:00 Dziennik 18:15 Polityka i gospodarka ze szwajcarskiej perspektywy 18:50 Londyn 19:00 Wiad. 19:10 3sat-Live-Talk: Gerd Ruge i jego goście 20:00 Wiad. 20:15 Brawa dla H.D. Hüscha - wieczór kabaret. 21:00 Historia hippisowskiej rodziny - film dok. 22:15 Barakowóz z wyboru - film dok. 23:00 Tele- fon 110 0:25 Letni Festiwal Pianistyczny - Monachium '88: H. Hancock i M. Breckeer Quartett TNT/Cartoon Network 6:00-20:00 CARTOON NETWORK - seriale animowane, m.in: 6:00 Gwiezdny dotyk błękitu 7:00 Owocowa wioska 7:30 Spartakus 8:00 Centurioni 8:30 Galtar 9:30 Moxy przedstawia 10:00 Scooby i Scrappy Doo 10:30 Tom i Jerry 11:00 Mały Dracula 12:00 Gdzie jesteś, Scooby-Doo? 12:30 Kot Tip-Top 13:00 Jetsonowie 14:00-16:00 Kapitan Jaskiniowiec 16:00 Skrzynia skarbów 16:30 Tom i Jerry 17:00 Kreskówki na zadany temat 17:30 Dwa niemądre psiaki 18:00 Wieczór z Bugsem i Daffy 18:30 Gdzie jesteś, Scooby-Doo? 19:00 Jetsonowie 19:30 Między nami, Jaskiniowcami 20:00 Filmowe perły: Od wtorku do czwartku - kom. krym, USA 1936, reż. W.S. Van Dyke 22:00 Another Thin Man - kom. krym, USA 1939 0:00 Wolna amerykanka: All the Marbles - komed, USA 1981 1:55 Serce olbrzyma - film obycz, USA 1932 3:35 Swing Your Lady - kom. muz, UAS 1938 MTV 8:30 Lista przebojów USA (Daisy Fuentes) 10:30 Wiad. 11:00 Big Picture - mag. film. (John Kearns) 11:30 Europejska lista przebojów (Kristiane Backer) 13:30 Nowości muzyczne (Ingo Schmoll) 14:00 Studio sport (Dan Cortese) 14:30 Prawdziwy świat: Londyn - serial 15:00 Weekend Michaela Jacksona w MTV 17:00 Michael Jackson zmienia bieg historii - rep. 19:00 Wiad. 19:30 Bez prądu: Rhythm-and-blues 20:30 Soul w MTV (Lisa l'Anson) 21:30 The State - show 22:00 Maxx - ser. anim. 22:30 Europejska muzyka alternatywna (Toby Amies) 0:00 Heavy metal i hard rock (Vanessa Warwick) 1:30 W czeluściach piekieł - heavy metal (Vanessa Warwick) 2:00 Noc z teledyskami Eurosport 8:30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Portugalii w Estoril - mag. Pole Position 9:30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Portugalii w Estoril - rozgrzewka (na żywo) 10:00 Formuła 3000: MŚ w Estoril 11:00 Zawody traktorów 12:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Portugalii w Estoril - rozgrzewka (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12:30 Wyścigi ciężarówek: ME w Kothen (Niemcy) i w Tuluzie (Francja) 13:30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Portugalii w Estoril - wyścig (na żywo) 16:00 Wyścigi motocyklowe: Grand Prix Argentyny w Buenos Aires - wyścig (na żywo) 19:30 Kolarstwo: Vuelta Espana - 21 etap: Fiat-Madryt 20:30 Tenis: Championship of Champions - turniej halowy w Bazylei (Szwajcaria) 22:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Portugalii w Estoril (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 23:30 Wyścigi motocyklowe: Grand Prix Argentyny w Buenos Aires DSF 7:45 Droga jest celem - wyprawa do północnej Kanady, Roller hockey - Play Off, Interboot 9:30 Klasycy boksu 10:30 Doppelpass - piłkarski talk show 11:30 Sporty motorowe: D1 ADAC Supertourenwagen Cup na torze Nürburgring - 1 wyścig 13:30 Normalnie - mag. dla ludzi niepełnospr. 14:00 Futbol Mundial 14:30 Jeździectwo: CSI Grand Prix w St. Gallen 16:30 Gimnastyka sportowa: 19. MŚ w Wiedniu 18:30 D1 ADAC Supertourenwagen Cup na torze Nürburgring 19:30 Maraton w Berlinie 20:15 Hokej na trawie: Champions Trophy w Berlinie: Niemcy-Holandia 21:00 Piłka nożna: liga włoska 21:45 Wiad. sportowe 21:55 Bundesliga 22:55 Futbol amerykański: Pittsburgh Steelers - Minnesota Vikings 23:55 Kręgle: Bowling Cup w Wiesbaden 1:25 Futbol amerykański: Pittsburgh Steelers - Minnesota Vikings 2:25 Kręgle: Bowling Cup w Wiesbaden